Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices or multi-gate field effect transistor (MuGFET) devices are expected to be used in the future due to the limited capability of down-scaling of bulk CMOS technologies (CMOS: complementary metal oxide semiconductor). These MuGFET devices are typically designed for high-speed logic core applications featuring low supply voltages (e.g. 0.8 V to 1.2 V). In order to keep the process complexity low, FinFET or MuGFET devices with high ESD robustness (ESD: electrostatic discharge), e.g. for the typically higher IO supply voltages (e.g. 1.5 V to 2.5 V and higher), are needed without adding additional process steps.